Anne
|} Die Asiatische Elefantenkuh Anne war viele Jahre Zirkuselefantin bei "Bobby Roberts Super Circus" und lebt nun im englischen Longleat Safari Park. Anne wurde etwa 1952 in Sri Lanka wild geboren. Als Baby wurde sie gefangen und reiste seit den 1950er Jahren mit dem Zirkus von Bobby Roberts umher. Sie war für etwa 3.000 £ von den Eltern des jetzigen Zirkusinhabers gekauft worden. Zuletzt trat sie nicht mehr auf, sondern wurde nur zwei Mal am Tag aus ihrer Unterkunft geholt, um für Fotos zur Verfügung zu stehen. Bereits 2005 wurde in einer Zeitungskampagne auf ihr Schicksal aufmerksam gemacht und versucht, sie aus dem Zirkus zu bekommen. Da aber die Amtstierärzte Anne aber für in guter Verfassung und sauber gehalten befanden, konnte gegen ihre Haltung nichts unternommen werden. Nach Aussagen eines früheren Pflegers von Anne soll sie schon in den 80er Jahren geschlagen worden sein. Nach Aufdeckung der Missstände wurden bereits 20.000 £ gesammelt, um sie aus dem Zirkus zu bekommen, aber Direktor Roberts lehnte dies ab. Im März 2011 brachte die Organisation Animal Defenders International (ADI) ein Video an die Öffentlichkeit, das Anne in ihrem Winterquartier auf einem Hof in Polebrook, Northamptonshire, zeigte. Dreieinhalb Wochen lang war sie dort heimlich gefilmt worden. Das Video zeigt wiederholte Schläge, u.a. mit der Heugabel, Fußtritte und andere Attacken ihres Pflegers. Sie versuchte dabei auszuweichen, konnte dies aber nicht, da sie an den Füßen festgebunden war. ADI hatte die Aufnahmen gemacht, weil die Organisation schon länger Sorge um Anne'''s Verfassung und Gesundheit hatte. Der Pfleger soll inzwischen geflohen sein. Nach dem Bekanntwerden der Mißhandlungen wurden etliche Tierschutzorganisationen sowie Zoos tätig, um sich um eine bessere Zukunft für '''Anne zu bemühen. So hatte ein Tierarzt des Zoo Whipsnade Gelegenheit, Anne zu untersuchen, und der Zoo bot sich an, Anne aufzunehmen. Ebenso konnten Vertreter der "Royal Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals" (RSPCA) sie aufsuchen. Auch scheint Zirkusinhaber Roberts inzwischen bereit, die alte Elefantenkuh abzugeben, sofern er Gelegenheit bekommt, sie zu besuchen. Verschiedene Organisationen mit "Elephant Sanctuaries" in den USA boten Anne einen Platz an. Schließlich scheint sich als Lösung eine baldige Überführung in den Longleat Safari Park anzubahnen, wo es Pfleger mit Elefantenerfahrung gibt. Derzeit werden dort keine Elefanten gehalten. Am 03.04.2011 traf Anne im Longleat Safari Park ein. Dort soll sie von drei Pflegern zunächst rund um die Uhr überwacht werden. Nach tiermedizinischer Untersuchung und Behandlung soll dann erneut über das weitere Vorgehen entschieden werden. Anne wird als der "letzte Zirkuselefant" Britanniens beschrieben. Unter diesen Umständen hat sie ein ziemlich hohes Alter erreicht. Sie leidet an starker Arthritis. Das Bekanntwerden ihres Schicksals hat erneut Appelle an die britische Regierung bewirkt, Wildtiere aus dem Zirkus zu verbannen. Neben Anne sollen in Bobby Roberts Super Circus auch andere Tiere (Ponys, Pferde, Kamel) misshandelt worden sein. Das unterste Video zeigt ein rechtes Hinterbein mit dem unkoordiniertem Beinproblem, welches die mittlerweile 67 Jahre alte Kuh allerdings seit Jahren bemerkenswert gut meistert. Weblinks *Anne's agony: Battered, kicked and stabbed, the desperate plight of Britain's last circus elephant, Artikel zum Video auf www.dailymail.co.uk. *Shocking video shows Anne the elephant being beaten with a pitchfork, zusammenfassender Bericht auf www.mirror.co.uk. *At last, Anne the elephant's suffering could be over as Whipsnade Zoo offers her a home, Artikel zu den Folgen der Videoveröffentlichung auf www.dailymail.co.uk. *Could this be a loving new home for Anne? We'd be thrilled to take her in says Longleat after secret talks, Bericht zu den Möglichkeiten im Longleat Safari Park auf www.dailymail.co.uk. *Tierpfleger misshandelt Elefanten brutal, deutsche Nachricht auf www.dnews.de. *Longleat reports on arrival of Anne the Elephant, Bericht zur Ankunft im Longleat Safari Park auf www.warminsterpeople.co.uk. *Video mit dem Beinproblem Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Zirkus Kategorie:England Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich Kategorie:Bobby Roberts Super Circus Kategorie:Safaripark Longleat